The Saiyan Hero
by Ocean's Fury
Summary: AU. A what if story. What if Goku never lost his memory as a baby? How would that change the world we All know and love?
1. Kakarot's arrival

**AU. A what if story that goes something like this. What if Goku doesn't lose his memory as a child. How would that change the world we all love and cherish? The story Starts at the very beginning of Dragon ball, and goes all the way to the end of DbGT.**

**Now, before we begin, I suggest reading darksupersaiyan's A saiyan Warrior. Its awesome and well written. Now that I think about it, I suggest reading any of his stories, because their all great.**

**Anywho, disclaimer.**

**I don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, or Dragon ball Gt**

* * *

Bardock walked into the saiyan baby launch room, to see his son Kakkarot for what was likely to be the last time. He looked at his son grimely, before telling the attendent "Give me a minute with him." The attendent nodded, and walked off to put his paper work away. Bardock put his hand on the glass, the only barrier between him and his son. He pulled off a small necklace from his neck, and opened the pod. The necklace was a normal looking necklace, except for the small ruby circle. It was perfectly cut to look like planet Vegeta. He put it around his son's neck, and hugged him. "Take care of yourself Kakkarot. Avenge us." Bardock murmurred, before placing the baby in the pod. He pulled out a black and red with blue trim **(basically, it looks just like bardocks, but replace the green on the suit with red, and the white lines on it with blue.) **saiyan armor suit similar to his own along with a red scouter and extra training material. He put the extra gear in the pod and walked out the room. The Attendent nodded at Bardock, And within minutes, The pod shot off The planet, which promply exploded into nothing behind it. A faint green light shot of the opposite way, while a spaceship to the far left flew away. A faint glow of metal to the right streaked away with a maniac laughing unheard onboard. The wails of an infant were left alone as it shot of into deep space.

* * *

Gohan looked up as he heard something like a cannonball above him. He saw something that looked like a meteor shoot across the sky, and it land a few yards in front of him. He walked over to it curiously, and saw it was no meteor but a space pod. He gazed inside it to found a baby boy with a brown tail inside wailing. He opened up the pod, and picked him up only to received a Punch on the cheek. "Well, you got a mean swing, don't ya little guy." He said sweetly. He noticed the necklace that the boy seemed to be teething on. He gently took it, much to the child's dismay. Gohan looked at it, and found a small button on the back. He pressed it, and a hologram showed.

"This message is for my son, Kakarot, to see when he's old enough to understand." _'Well, this must be the boy's father.' _Gohan thought. "My name is Bardock, and I am your father. You will never meet me, because I'm dead. You my son, are a saiyan baby sent here to purge all life on the planet to be sold to the highest bidder. However, That will not be your job. Your goal is to grow strong, and protect your new home and when your strong enough, avenge our people. I guess you deserve to know how we died, so here goes. We work for a tyrant named Frieza. We serve him with unfaltering loyally, destroying entire civilazations for him to sell to the highest bidder, basically gurenteeing ourselves a place in hell in the process. However, he repaid us by destroying our own home planet, Vegeta, as well as massacre the entire Saiyan race. You are the last of us. You must be the one to avenge us. You will bring honor to our race, and to your family. Your brother Raditz, your mother, and myself never got to know you, but we loved you. Please son, don't become the monstrousity that we were forced to become. Avenge us."

* * *

Six years later

Kakarot got in a offensive battle stance, casting his gaze at his grandfather. He had his tail wrapped around the waist of his saiyan armor, like a belt. Gohan got in a defensive stance, looking like he was focus on the battle. Kakarot bent his knees, and sprinted towards Gohan, swinging his tiny fist at his adoptive grandfather's temple. Gohan dodged it, and sent a light jab at the boy's forehead. Kakarot dodged it, and kicked at Gohan's ribs. Gohan blocked it fluidly and countered with a knee to the stomach. He held back on his power, fearing he would hurt the boy. Still, the blow knocked the wind of Kakarot. Thinking he Kakarot wasn't able to counter, Gohan swung his elbow at the back of his head, only to have it blocked. Kakarot pushed the blow away, and leapt up. He swung his leg at Gohan, hitting the old man in the cheek. Gohan spun three sixty, and tried to sweep Kakarot's legs out of under him. Kakarot flipped backwords, reeled back his fist, and swung it right into Gohan's nose. It wasn't a greatly powerful hit, but it did catch Gohan off guard, and knock the old man on his rear end. Gohan stared at Kakarot in suprise, who smiled at his grandpa. Gohan began to laugh heartily.

"Great punch there Kakarot. You finally managed to knock down your old man." Gohan said, rolling to his feet with ease. "Maybe I should actually give you slight effort." He said jokingly. Kakarot nodded and got in a defensive stance. Gohan got in his stance, before sprinting much faster than Kakarot anticipated. He rammed his knee into Kakarot's chin, and grabbed his ankle. He pulled him back down to earth, and roundhoused him in the temple. Kakarot stumbled, but saved himself by doing a one handed cartwheel onto his feet. Gohan rushed him, and feinted left. Kakarot fell for it, and swung his fist at him. As a reward, Gohan dodged right, and elbowed him in the back of the skull. Before He fell to the ground, Gohan caught him.

"You okay?" Gohan asked gently. Kakarot didn't reply, because the rumblings of his stomach told Gohan the story. "Why didn't you say you were hungry? You know what happens if you get too hungry." Kakarot shrugged, and Gohan sighed. "Come on boy, lets go eat."

An hour later

Gohan was watering his garden, thinking about how muxh water he needed to use. Kakarot though, was sitting crossed leg on the ground nearby. Gohan looked over, and reached in his pocket. "Hey Kakarot," he called. Kakarot flipped up, and walked over. Gohan tossed him a necklace "whats this for?" He asked, puzzled. "It's time you discovered who you are." Gohan stated. "Push the button on the back of the jewel." Kakarot's brow furrowed. He did as he was told, and was startled when a hologram appeared before Him. The words that followed stunned him into silence. He let the words echo through his mind, as his inner rage caused him to smash his fist into the nearest thing, which was a tree. His hand was swollen and definately broken, while the tree split into two pieces.

_'I had a family...one that cared about me...' _He thought to himself while Gohan wrapped up Kakarot's hand silently. _'I will avenge them.'_ He thought to himself solemnly. He looked back at his grandfather, who had a small book, and a weird looking device. "These were found in the pod I found you in." He said. Kakarot held the device in his uninjured hand, while Gohan said "according to this, it's called a scouter. basically, it tells you how strong your opponent is with numbers. Go ahead and try it out." kakarot put it on, and pressed a button. A reading came up on Gohan, and Kakarot read it. "81." He said. He looked at his reflection in the the fish pond. the scouter began beeping, which suprised him. A number appeared in seconds, and kakarot read it. "14." He said frowning. "Grandpa, have you been holdong that much back on me." Gohan nodded his head, and Kakarot sighed angrily. "How can I avenge my people if I can't beat you at your best?" Kakarot said agitated. "Kakarot, Your six years old, and are Already stronger than basically every single person on this planet. If I was your age, you would snap my arm in mere milaseconds." He told Kakarot. "Your blood is why I can never let you outsode on a full moon." Gohan said, attempting to change the subject. "What?" Kakarot asked. "Your saiyan heritage makes you transform into a destructive beast when you see a full moon. Your much more powerful, but you have no self control." Kakarot nodded, before setting the scouter down, and he began reading the book Gohan handed him. "Energy manipulation..." kakarot murmurred to himself. Gohan smiled and said "A true warrior not only is strong in his blows, but also in his mind."**  
**

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap on chapter one. Honestly, I felt that it was shorter than it Could've been. And yes, I know Goku doesn't like to read, but this is a AU. Now, I'm gonna work on the second chapter, while you all enjoy (or hate, whichever) the current chapter.**


	2. Kakarot meets a friend

**Hi, here is chapter two. No, I didn't rush it by the way, I have literally nothing to do other than work on this story.**

* * *

Six years later

Kakarot sat in the middle of the yard, cross legged. The necklace from his father was around his neck, swinging in the wind against his saiyan armor that seemed to grow along with him. He had his hands open, as he focused. A small ball of light formed, and Kakarot smirked. He stood up, ball still in his hand. He pushed it under himself, and he began to float. He flew around wobbily for a feet, before falling down. '_Damn.' _He thought to himself. _'I still have to practice flying.' _He shrugged, and got in a fighting stance.

He threw flurries of punches and kicks at imaginary opponents for an hour, before Gohan called out "Dinner's re..." Before he could finish, Kakarot was already stuffing Apples in his mouth. Wthin seconds, Kakarot bit into his rack of ribs. Gohan sighed, and calmly ate his soup. After a few minutes, Kakarot patted his satisfied stomach while amiling up at the alarming number of dishes on the table.

"Can we spar?" He asked his grandFather.

Gohan shook his head, and gestured towards outside. It was dusk, and the sun had already began to set.

"The full moon is out tonight." Gohan said.

Kakarot grumbled, before saying "Fine." He walked grudgingly to his room, and went to sleep. Gohan soon followed suit.

the next day

Kakarot woke up from his slumber, and got up. He immediately put his armor on, and grabbed food, eating it in mere seconds. He walked outside, And squinted against the rays from the rising sun. He walked over to his spot in the yard, and was throwing kicks and punches at Imaginary opponents. As he continued, his pace increased, and he seemed to be building his energy. Eventually, he tried to shoot a small ball of energy shot out his hand, and suprisingly, he was able to send one crashing into a small hill. Kakarot stopped what he was doing, looking shell shocked that he was able to shoot Kai out for the first time without having to focus on it for what felt like hours.

Kakarot walked over to the hill to see the damage he inflicted. He stared at the dent, which wasn't to deep, before smiling. He sat in it like a throne, Feeling very happy with himself. His excitment was short lived, As Gohan walked out.

"Goodness boy, What did You do!" He shouted in suprise.

"I um...blasted the hill and...uh..." Kakarot stammered.

Gohan face palmed, and said "okay, you nearly blew up a hill with my garden on it, and your best excuse is you blasted it. Wonderful."

Kakarot, unaware of the fact Gohan was still angry, let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and said "so, um...can we spar?"

Gohan nodded Stiffly, and kakarot slid down the hill onto the yard. Kakarot got into an offensive stance, while gohan was in a defensive one.

Kakarot ran at Gohan, who looked like he was about to deliver a devasting punch. Kakarot smirked, as he slid in the dirt under Gohan, dodging the attack. Kakarot rolled to his feet, and swept Gohan's out of under him. Gohan, caught completely off gaurd, fell to the ground.

"That was a different approach." He said. He flipped up, and landed cleanly on his feet.

Kakarot grinned At his grandfather, but didn't reply.

Gohan charged Kakarot, and threw a punch on the boy's head. Kakarot dodged it, and delivered a kick to Gohan's ribs. The old man grunted, before grabbing Kakarot's foot. He began to spin, holding onto the boy who was completely dizzy. He threw the boy about fifteen yards, before he landed harshly into the ground. Kakarot backflipped up, and tried to ignore the pain shooting across his back.

"A dragon toss? Man, how did I fall for that?" Kakarot said.

"Simple, your getting over confident." Gohan said easily.

Kakarot's face hardened, and he tried to shoot a kai blast at Gohan. Suprisingly to Gohan, he was able to get one to fire. The blast struck Gohan in the gut, knocking the old man back. Kakarot rushed gohan, taking advantage of his oppurtunity. Gohan sat up, and narrowly dodged a knee to the face, before attempting to sweep kakarot's legs out of under him. Kakarot expected it, and grabbed Gohan's leg before it could connect. He turned around, still holding Gohan, and threw the old man like a rag doll a few hundred feet, before Gohan flipped in mid air to land on his feet.

Gohan took a deep breathe, before charging at Kakarot faster than before. The threw a swift punch at Kakarot's head, Which connected cleanly. Kakarot began falling back, until gohan threw a knee into his gut. Kakarot blocked it , and headbutted Gohan in the chin. Gohan winced slightly, but elbowed him in the cheek. Kakarot turned due to the force, and Gohan took full advantage. Without missing a beat, he threw a punch into Kakarot's sternum, making him bend forward, and clutch his stomach. Gohan delivered a harsh kick to the side of Kakarot's head, who fell to the ground. Kakarot began getting up, but Gohan's fist five inches infront of his face stopped his progess.

Kakarot was bruised up, and had blood leaking from his nose. "Dang, I thought I could win." He said, snapping his fingers.

Gohan chuckled, and said "that was fun kiddo, I actually did have to give you a little effort to beat you."

Kakarot glared, and Gohan laughed harder.

Gohan patted his head, while Kakarot grumpled. Gohan went inside, while Kakarot stalked back into the yard.

_'Damn it! Why can't I get stronger?' _He thought angrily. He kicked a piece of bamboo in half. He took a deep breath, and resumed throwing flurries of punches and kicks at the air. He imagined his problems being struck down with every blow, and wished it was that simple. After an hour, he stopped, and practiced his kai. He was finally able to use it without to much effort, but flying, that was something different entirely. After what felt like like a decade of focusing, He jumped up, and stumbled his way forward in the air. Beads of sweat rolled across his brow, but he maintain his flight much farther than last time. After what felt like miles, he fell back to earth. He looked back at the house, and saw it was four or five hundred yards away. He stretched, before treking back towards his house, and noticed the sun was about to go down. He walked in, and ate a quick but large dinner, before going to bed.

As he laid there restlessly in bed, he stared at the necklace Gohan gave him. It looked like it was expensive, so Kakarot began to wonder about his mother and Father.

_'What if they were rich? Nah, father didn't look rich. If he was, then why did he have all those scars on his face?' _Eventually, Kakarot fell asleep, holding the only piece of his home close to his heart.

The following morning, he followed the same routine. He put his saiyan armor on, and ate breakfast before heading out to the yard. As he was about to practice his technique, rustling in the forest near the house stopped his movement. He narrowed his eyes And jogged over to the entrance. He ran down the entrance, and cut left, or tried to. He bumped into someone along the way.

"Watch it!"

"Ow!"

Kakarot rubbed his forehead, while a girl a little older than him groaned. She layed on her back, mumbling something colorful and descriptive.

"Who are you?" Kakarot said, standing up. He offered the girl his hand, and she took it, though suspicious.

"I'm Bulma, I'm looking for the Dragon balls and you are?" she asked hesitantly.

She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a huge bag was strapped across her back, and a weird device was in her hand. She had on a tight short sleeve shirt underneath a light jacket that was unzipped. Her hair was bright blue, which made Kakarot look twice.

"I'm Kakarot, so, What's a dragon ball?" Kakarot asked.

"It looks like this." Bulma reached inside her bag, and pulled out an orange orb with two reddish stars on it.

"Do you have one?" She asked.

Kakarot shrugged, and said "Me? No, never heard of one before. But maybe my Grandpa knows what that is." Kakarot said, turning around to lead her to their house. His tail must've accidentally hit her so she stopped.

"Hold up, is that tail real?" She asked as it wiggled uncontrolled behind Kakarot.

"yeah, sorry about hitting you with it." He said, walking back up the path.

Bulma stared at the tail, before deciding to ignore it completely. She had seen weirder stuff hunting down the dragon balls. Soon, she was following the boy up the hill.

"Grandpa! You got a visitor!" Kakarot called. Gohan walked out, suprised to see another person by Kakarot's side.

"Hello young lady, what seems to be the problem." Gohan said kindly, glancing over at Kakarot, who was already back in the yard, throwing kicks and punches.

"I was looking for a dragon ball." she said.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

she showed him the little ball she showed Kakarot, and Gohan nodded.

"Yes, I do have one, but, why do you want it?" He asked.

"so I can gather all seven, and wish for the perfect boyfriend." She said.

_'seems Selfish...' _Gohan thought to himself. He glanced over at Kakarot again, and inwardly grinned. _'But, Kakarot could use the expierence.' _

"Alright, let me go get it for you." He walked inside and grabbed the ball.

Bulma stood there staring at Kakarot wondering what to do. Gohan came back out and said,

"Say, do You need any help Finding the rest?" Gohan asked, and Bulma nodded.

Kakarot began to listen, already preparing for the upcoming words. "Kakarot, go with this young lady, and make sure she stays safe."

Kakarot sighed, and said "yes Grandpa." In minutes, the duo was trekking down the hill with the noon high sky shining brightly.

* * *

**Well, what did ya think? I spent eightteen hours on this chapter, and only got like three hours of sleep. Well, Enjoy the chapter.**


	3. Bulma gets a history lesson

**Here is chapter Three. It's a tad bit late, but here it is.**

* * *

About an hour hours after last chapter,

The two were in a capsule car, with Bulma Driving, and Kakarot looking out the window.

"That's a cool necklace." Bulma complimented.

"it was a gift from my father." Kakarot said stiffly. His face turned stoic, and his hand clenched around his seat.

Bulma nodded, and seemed to understand he didn't want to talk about it. "So kakarot, What's that thing on your head?" Bulma asked.

Kakarot grabbed a water bottle, turned and gestured to his scouter. "This? It's called a scouter. It gives you a number on how strong your opponent is." He said.

"That's cool, how strong am I?" Bulma asked.

Kakarot checked while taking a drink, and nearly choked on his drink. He expected a number similar to his own, maybe a little lower, but hers was, well

"3." He said, trying not to burst out sounding disgusted and call her weak.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"Compared to me, yeah." Kakarot said flatly.

"How high is yours?" Bulma said checking the mirror for cars behind her.

"57." He replied. He knew at All times how powerful he was, side affect of constantly training And checking his powerlevel.

"Wow, your really strong." She said.

Kakarot blushed slightly, but he turned away.

A little later, Bulma pulled over.

Kakarot looked at her and asked "why are we stopping? Did something happen?"

Bulma didn't responde, and speed walked over to the woods. Kakarot groaned, and got out. He put his scouter on his seat, and he walked back there, thinking _'Maybe she found one of those dragon ball thingsd, or something.'_

He walked a little farther, before he called out "Bulma?"

He walked behind a rock, and saw a very embarrassing Sight.

Bulma glared at him, squatting down with a beet red face and her pants down as she chucked a rock at hom.

"Kakarot! I going to the bath room!" She shouted at him.

The rock hit him in the head, making him rub his forehead. "Ow! Damn woman, That hurt!"

"Get out of here before I make it hurt worse!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Fine!" Kakarot stormed up back to their car.

_'damned woman, give me some kinda warning next time you have to take a leak.'_ Kakarot thought to himself.

He picked his scouter back up, and it started beeping. He turned back the way he came, and saw a number flash near Where Bulma was. "Twenty six. Not a threat to me, but Bulma..." He sighed, and scrambled towards the number. It was moving fast towards Bulma, so whatever it was, it wasn't friendly.

After a few seconds running full speed, Kakarot saw some a Lion with some weird looking horn on his head running at Bulma. She had her back to it, and looked like she was about to start walking. Kakarot dove at it, and tackled it mere moments before it Killed Bulma.

Bulma gave a slight shriek and turned around. She saw Kakarot with his hands around a monster's throat. He balled his fist, and smashed it into the things nose. He Then grabbed its horn, and with his other hand, snapped its neck.

He looked up, and saw Bulma staring at him.

"Um...hi?" He said sheepishly.

"Explain." she demanded.

"Um...it was going after you so...uh...I kinda chased it...and uh...killed it before it killed you and got dinner at the same time?" He tried.

"A Rhino Lion can run at fifty five miles an hour. How did you catch it." She demanded.

Kakarot was silent for a while which frustrated Bulma so to lower the tension, the duo decided to make a fire. They had one going near their car, and were dress in their pjs. Bulma was in short shorts and a tank top, while Kakarot was shirtless and had on black sport shorts. His tail was wrapped around his waist right above his shorts. As the cresent moon hid behind a cloud, Bulma cooked dinner.

Kakarot finally pinched his nose in frustration, and said "Well, we're stuck with each other for a while, so here goes..."

"I'm listening." Bulma said, handing him a plate of food. "I'm not exactly human." Kakarot said, before eating his food in miliseconds.

"How did you...eat that much food...that fast?" Bulma stammered.

"I'm the last member of the Saiyan Race, a race of Proud and warlike people." Kakarot explained. "Basically, I have to eat food, or I would be to weak to even move." He said, adressing the food question.

"The Saiyans...what happened to them?" Bulma asked.

"Well, We worked for some tyrant alien named Frieza, who forced us to kill entire civilazations. We killed trillions upon trillions, purging planets of life so he could sell them to the highest bidder. However, My Father learned Frieza was going to betray us and end us all. He tried to stop him, but..."Kakarot closed his eyes, trying to prevent showing his sadness to anyone.

_'You will not be weak damn it.' _He told himself. "Frieza killed him. He killed everyone. I escaped seconds before the blast, and was sent here." Bulma stared at her food, not very hungry. "My father gave me a message, to protect this world, and all its inhabitants. He put my Armor and this necklace in there with me. There all I have left of my people." Kakarot finished, staring at the flames with saddened eyes.

"But this is my home now, and I will give my life to prevent the same fate." Kakarot said, staring at Bulma.

Bulma smiled slightly, before changing the subject. "So, what about your tail."

"are we playing twenty questions?" Kakarot asked smiling at the change of subject.

"No, I'm just very curious and this is an interesting conversation." Bulma countered.

"Oh, so I'm interesting?" Kakarot said grinning cheekily at her.

"Shut up and answer the question." Bulma demanded.

"Alright, fine. I can't see the full moon." Kakarot said with a sigh.

"What?" Bulma asked. "Why?"

"Because of this tail. If I see the full moon, I'll turn into a giant gorrilla like monster, except I can shoot energy beams from my mouth." Kakarot said. "Actually, I can still do that from my hands." He added as an after thought.

"You can shoot blasts from your hands?" Bulma asked skeptically.

"How do you think I started this fire so easily?" Kakarot asked, setting his scouter on the ground.

"Blast something." Bulma challenged.

"Fine." Kakarot let a small kai ball hit a branch on a large tree. The branch disintergrated into ash and landed on top of Bulma's head.

She swatted it off, and said "huh, being an Alien has its perks."

"Actually, human's can learn it to. Once you get the hang of it, you can fly." Kakarot said.

"B. Freaking. S." Bulma said, stretching out the words.

"You wanna see?" Kakarot said smirking. He started floating, before going towards the lake behind Bulma.

Bulma stared entranced as he flew over her head, until he did a sudden cannon ball into the lake right behind her.

"KAKAROT!" She shrieked Angrily. She was soaked from head to toe, and Her under Garments were visible through her pajamas.

Kakarot's head popped up, and he laughed uncontrollably. In his defensless merry state, he failed to notice plate being slammed on his head until it connected. The plate shattered, and Kakarot Started clutching his throbbing head.

"Damn it Bulma!" Kakarot groaned.

He glared at her, while she laughed. His smile remained unseen as the lower part of his head layed submerged under the rippling waters.

"So, I take it your going to just stay with your grandpa when we're done looking for the dragon balls?" Bulma asked as he got out of the water.

Kakarot stopped smiling and said "Maybe...I don't know." In truth, he hadn't even thought about it.

Bulma pursed her lips, and nodded.

Without another word, the two prepared to bed.

"good night Kakarot." Bulma said yawning.

Kakarot sat up, confused.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"you don't know what that means?" Bulma asked sitting up as well.

Kakarot scratched the back of his head, and said "No."

Bulma smiled, and held back a laugh at his rosy cheeks.

"Its kind of like a good luxk or good will saying. You know, like when you tell someone who has to say something to a crowd 'break a leg'."

Kakarot looked apolled, and He asked "Why would you tell someone that?"

Bulma started laughing and said "I'll explain that one to you later, but Good night is a curtesy you say to your friend or loved one thats around when you go to sleep."

Kakarot nodded, and said "Oh..."

Kakarot smiled and said "Good night."

Bulma nodded and said sleepily "Good night."

Kakarot layed back in his bed, while Bulma was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. He couldn't help but let his mind wander. His gaze went towards Bulma, and for some reason, he felt an extreme need to protect her. He shook it off, thinking _'She's my only Friend. Maybe thats it.' _Still, he couldn't shake the feeling. Trying to take his mind, he stared at his necklace. The red glint from the jewel sparkled in his eyes, but his mind couldn't focus. He sighed, and let the necklace hang from his neck. His eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. A nice fluffy chapter with Rhino lions, cannonballs, and character bonding. Enjoy.**


	4. The master

**Well, here we are, chapter four. Thank you guys for all the great reviews."**

* * *

Bulma woke up to The sight of Kakarot trying to catch a fish. He was still wearing his shorts, but his signiture necklace was with his armor on shore. She sat there for a few minutes, while he let out beautifully descriptive words about the fish. When he fell into the lake, that was the Last straw. He dove under, and Blasted the nearest fish with a kai ball. He grabbed it, and dragged its corpse to land. Right as he got on land, a huge, twenty foot long fish slapped him upside the head, making him drop his fish Back into the lake.

Bulma busted out laughing, While Kakarot Glared at the fish with malice. The fish stared mockingly at Kakarot, who chased it. He grabbed the fish by his tail and chucked it in Back onto land.

As Kakarot stepped back on dry land with a cocky smirk, he said "And now, we eat."

Within a few minutes, he had a small fire going, and Bulma was cooking them both some breakfast While Kakarot put his clothes on.

Later on in the morning, the duo was enjoying their fish until a new voice said "Can you two Help me?"

Kakarot turned and glared at the new speaker, and spat "We're busy, get lost."

Bulma stared at him, caught off guard with his hostility.

"Kakarot, chill out! At least let him talk." She said, finally turning to the speaker.

It was a large turtle, with heavy eyes. "I'm lost, can you help me get home?" He asked.

"No." Kakarot mumbled.

Bulma glared at him, and said."Yes, we can. Where do you live?"

"Could you just take me to the ocean." The Turtle asked.

"We are already doing something." Kakarot said, gritting his teeth.

"Of course." Bulma said at the same time. "Hold up a second." She told the turtle.

Bulma stood up, and grabbed Kakarot by the ear, and dragged the wincing saiyan behind a tree.

"What the Hell Bulma?" Kakarot hissed clutching his ear.

"Don't 'what the hell' me Kakarot, Why are you acting like a jerk?!" Bulma snapped at him.

Kakarot looked taken aback, and he didn't responde.

"Oh no, not the silent game again. I am asking you a question that you are going to answer!" Bulma demanded.

Kakarot mumbled something Inaudible.

"What?" Bulma Asked, glaring.

"I don't Like him." Kakarot tried to explain.

"You don't know him!" Bulma countered.

"But?...Uh..." Kakarot rubbed his neck.

"And you seemed fine with me when we met." Bulma stated.

Kakarot's cheeks flushed slightly, but in Her anger, Bulma failed to notice.

"We're helping the damn turtle, and your Ass is going to Carry that thing to the ocean." She said.

"Oh hell no, no way." Kakarot said.

Bulma grabbed a stick, and whacked Kakarot with it.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Do not make me get a damn frying pan." Bulma said.

Kakarot stared at her with wide eyes, and had his hands up. "Okay, okay, sheesh. I'll carry the freaking turtle."

Bulma nodded to herself, looking proud.

"Come on, let's hop to it." Bulma said.

Kakarot grumbled something along the lines of "Damn Harpy."

The two walked back to the turtle who looked over.

"So, did you settle your lover's quarrel?" The turtle asked.

Bulma stared at the turtle with wide eyes, while Kakarot blushed scarlet, and snapped.

"Okay, screw this, Your second breakfast." Kakarot Lunged, but the Turtle hid in his shell. He punched it, but it wouldn't break. This continued for to go on for some time.

four hours later

"Get out here, so I can rip you apart!" Kakarot yelled at it angrily, smashing a rock against the turtle shell.

Bulma had finally had time to get dressed. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a bright blue shirt on underneath a light yellow jacket fully zipped up.

"Come on Damn it, I want lunch!" Kakarot shouted at the hiding turtle, smashing the rock against the shell again. The rock was chipped from the impacted, but the shell remained unharmed. Exhausted, Kakarot finally sat down in front of the turtle.

"No, I don't want to die!" The turtle whimpered, making noise for the first time in hours.

"Kakarot, just leave the turtle alone. I have lunch right here." Bulma said. She wouldn't look Kakarot in the eyes, and it was obvious that the Turtle's commment affected her.

Kakarot, Being an oblivious Saiyan, had no idea about the thoughts swirling through Bulma's mind.

He took the plate, before positioning himself so he can glare at the turtle.

Bulma walked over to the turle and knocked on his shell.

"You can come on now, I'll put Kakarot on a leash if I need to." Bulma said, squatting in front of the shell. Kakarot stared at her, But didn't protest.

The turtle slowly let his head come out, and he asked timidly "does...this mean you two...won't help me?" He asked.

Bulma smiled kindly and said "of course we'll help you, bur Kakarot has to eat so he can keep his stregnth up."

"My master can help make you strong." The turtle said.

Kakarot snapped his head up from his food, and said "What?"

"My master is a martial artist. He's even mastered kai movement."

Kakarot grinned, and thought to himself _'Finally, that's the best thing I've heard all day!' _

"So, when are we going to meet this master." Kakarot said, standing up.

"When we arrive at the ocean. I'll just swim to his house and get him for you." The turtle replied.

Kakarot nodded, while Bulma got im her Car. Kakarot wiped his hands on his pants, before picking up the turtle, and putting him on his back. With that, the group was off.

after a few minutes the Turtle asked "Say, why didn't you just put me in the car?"

Kakarot ran right behind the car, and said between short breathes "She's mad at me."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I just saw you blush a lot and thought you two were-"

"I was serious about you being food." Kakarot interrupted.

The Turtle shuddered, and nodded.

About an hour into the drive/run, the group was stopped by a giant. He grabbed Bulma's car, with her inside it.

"Ahh! Damn it Kakarot, do something!" she screamed. Kakarot set down the turtle, and ran at the giant.

"what are you going to do, little o-" Kakarot plunged his fist into the giant's shin, making the giant kneel over, clutching his shin. In doing so, He dropped Bulma's car onto the ground. It landed safely as the giant's hand was mere inches from the ground.

"You Little whelp!" The giant yelled. Kakarot ignored him, and slammed a knee into the giant's jaw. Teeth and blood flew everywhere, and Kakarot ended it by sendimg his fist throw the Giant's chest, and ripping through his Heart. He ripped his bloodied arm out of the dead monster's chest, and the monster fell to the ground.

"Hey Bulma, you breathing?" Kakarot asked.

"Thank you Kakarot." Bulma said, looking shocked about nearly dying.

"no prob, lets get this thing home." Kakarot said, gesturing to the turtle.

Throughout the remainder trip, neither Kakarot or the turtle spoke to each other.

After another hour of running and driving, the gang ended up on a beach.

"I'll go get my master, He'll give you something." Bulma's radar went off, and she said "Hey Kakarot, there's a dragon ball nearby!"

The turtle turned around and said "My master has a dragon ball, I can see if he'll give that to you."

Bulma nodded, while Kakarot sat down. His Necklace was swinging against the sea breeze, and his hair blew slightly towards the open plains.

Turtle dived into the wake, and went to his master's house. Bulma Walked back to their car and handed Kakarot his scouter.

"Thanks." He mumbled putting it on.

Bulma smirked lightly and said "What was that?"

Kakarot glared at her, and she laughed. About thirty minutes later, Kakarot's patience was wearing thin.

As he was about to get up, Turtle's voice said from the far left "There they are master, those are the two who brought me home."

An old man was sitting on Turtle's shell, and was wearng one himself. He had an orange ball with six stars on it in his hand.

"Okay, that's them?" he asked.

"yes, and the boy said he wanted to become stronger." The turtle said.

"Oh really?" He asked. He tossed Bulma the ball and said "Your half of the reward."

Kakarot crossed his arms, and said "I want to fight you."

the old man chuckled, and said "Nice to meet you to, My name is Roshi, and sure, I could use some excercise."

Kakarot clicked his scouter.

_'Damn, 184.' _Kakarot thought, impressed.

_'That's by far the strongest power on this planet that i've ever seen.' _He told himself mentally.

Roshi got off Turtle, and said "So, you ready to fight?"

_'Hell with it, if i get my ass thrown around, I'll get stronger anyway.' _Kakarot said in his head.

He got in a offensive stance and said "My name is Kakarot." Before sprinting At Roshi with his fist raised.

* * *

**There, finished. Next chapter is going to be the first actual fight since Gohan. See ya guys later!**


	5. Kakarot vs Roshi

**Sorry about it being slightly shorter than usual. My chapters are usually sixteen to eighteen hundred words, but this one is only twelve hundred. Well, I guess I should let you read it Before I let you judge it.**

* * *

Kakarot Charged the old man, who stood there without twitching. Kakarot threw a punch at him, but Roshi simply caught it.

Kakarot grinned inwardly, and yanked his arm back with all his might.

Roshi stumbled foreward, and Kakarot threw a knee into the old man's face. Roshi however, was better than that. He caught Kakarot's knee, and rammed his head into Kakarot's sternum.

The blow knocked Kakarot down, and Roshi went on e offensive. He tried to stomp on Kakarot's chest, but Kakarot dodged it, and threw a small kai ball into the old man's face.

Caught well off his guard, Roshi fell into the dirt, and Kakarot flipped up. His tail was now waving around in the air behind his stance, while Roshi was back on his feet.

"Damn boy, Where did you learn Kai movement?" Roshi asked, glancing at the tail.

"Let's just say I'm good." Kakarot replied.

"No foolin, I was seventy six when I was able to make my first kai ball." Roshi said.

Kakarot remained silent as he ran at the old man, and threw another punch. Roshi dodged it, and kicked Kakarot in the ribs. Kakarot let the blow connect, and grabbed Roshi's leg. He grabbed the leg woth his free hand as well as keeping his death grip on it, and spun three-sixty, before threw Roshi harshly into the ground.

"Okay boy, I guess I do need to take this off." Roshi stood up, and took off his turtle shell. Kakarot clicked his scouter and his heart nearly stopped in shock.

_'267...Damn.' _He said mentally. The highest he figured his power was, was around 190. He slapped himself mentally for not checking his power lately. He thought back to his grandpa Gohan, and smiled. _"Well old man? I guess the student can surpass the teacher.'_

"Well boy, come at me." Roshi taunted. Kakarot switched stances, and his new one was familiar to Roshi.

_'That stance is so eerily similar to Gohan's. Could this be the boy he told me about those six years ago._' Roshi thought to himself.

Roshi shook his head, and charged Kakarot. He kneed him in the forehead, knocking Kakarot back, and threw a kai ball of his own. The blast was much more defined than Kakarot's Ball. It hit Kakarot full force in the chest. He was sent into a small cliff nearby.

As he fell back down to the earth, Kakarot front flipped and landed cleanly on his feet.

"Damn, how am I this strong? I couldn't beat Gohan before, now I can keep up with someone over twice as skilled. How-" That's when it clicked in his head, and he grinned.

"Gohan you sneaky old geaser. The battles of modern life and wrestling daily hassles guarding Bulma help me train more than my old regiment ever could of. That's why he forced me to go with Bulma." He said to himself.

he glanced over at Bulma, who looked stressed out as she was talking to turtle.

He looked back over at Roshi who was staring at him curiously. He thought of how to beat him. _'I could try turtle style. No, I think this guy knows it. maybe...the slide.' _He smirked at the last thought. He remembered when he dodged Gohan's blow those nights ago, and thought about how he could use that strategy.

He charged the old man, who just like Gohan, prepared a devastating punch.

Kakarot grinned inwardly, and slide right between Roshi's legs, and kicked him in the small of his back.

Roshi Winced, and Kakarot grabbed his beard. He yanked on it, and made Roshi do a face plant into the ground above Kakarot's head. He rolled up, and stood on two feet.

Roshi stood up, and glared at the boy.

He ran at him and he threw a punch at him, but Kakarot ducked down low, and threw a punch into Roshi's stomach.

Roshi winced, and Kakarot summer saulted under him.

Kakarot stood up, and threw a quick kick at Roshi's knee, but the old man dodged it.

He elbowed Kakarot in the nose, knocking him back.

Blood leaked from Kakarot's nose, and Kakarot smirked to himself. "You having as much as me Old man?"

Roshi stared at the boy, before asking "Who taught you to fight?"

"My grandfather." Kakarot said getting back in his stance.

"Is his Name Gohan by any chance?" Roshi asked.

"yes it is." Kakarot replied.

"So your that saiyan baby he found." Roshi stated.

Kakarot's eyes narrowed and he asked "how do you know Gohan?"

Roshi chuckled and said "Gohan was a student of mine. How else did he become so skilled?"

Kakarot chewed the inside of his lip nervously, and thought to himself _'son of a...' _he shook his hesd, before charging again.

Roshi sighed, and crouched down. He delivered a much more powerful punch to Kakarot's jaw than he expected.

Kakarot fell down and Roshi said "that was not polite."

Kakarot swept his legs out of under him, before flipping to his feet. "Who the hell said I was polite?" Kakarot asked.

Kakarot charged, and feinted left. It fooled Roshi, and Kakarot delivered a powerful right punch.

Not missing a beat, he Kneed Roshi in the stomach, who bent over onto Kakarot' knee from the impact.

Roshi however, wrapped his arms around Kakarot's waist. He lifted him up, and slammed the boy into the sand.

While the fighting is going on, Bulma sat with Turtle, and the two just stared in awe of Kakarot's will to fight, and his skill at it.

In the battle, Roshi tried to threw a punch at the downed Kakarot but Kakarot blocked it, and countered with one of his own. Kakarot Locked his hand around Roshi's wrist, and used his free hand to slam Roshi's head into the dirt. Kakarot stood up, and got in a stance.

Blood was now flowing out of Kakarot's nose, and leaking out his mouth. Roshi sported a few bruises on his head, and had a cut from were one of Kakarot's blows connected on his cheek.

Roshi had to admit, the boy definately showed promise. He was giving eighty percent, and the boy kept up stride for stride. Kakarot even seemed impressed with himself.

They both charged simutaniously, and knees. The blows collided, leaving the two about a foot apart. They were both glaring at each other.

Roshi smirked as he threw a punch into Kakarot's cheek, making him spin. Kakarot spun around, and tried to roundhouse kick the other fighter. Roshi however, caught the blow, and Slammed Kakarot to the ground holding onto his foot.

He went to twist it, but Kakarot tripped him up, and knocked him down. The fighters both stood up, panting.

Roshi ran even faster at Kakarot, and kneed Him in the stomach with all his might. The blow seemed to do the trick as Kakarot stood there, clutching his stomach. Roshi backed up, and round house kicked him in the head just as hard.

Kakarot flew a good six feet in the air before landing roughly on his back. He got up slowly, only to find Roshi preparing some weird move. Both his hands were back and cupped as he stood there sideways. A Huge blue Kai ball was formed in his hands, which made Kakarot freeze in horror.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Roshi roared, sending a blue beam into Kakarot. Kakarot was hit full force, and was knocked out from the blast.

He flew helplessly through the air a solid Ninty feet before crashing roght in front of Bulma. upon landong, the world went black.

**Well, did you expect a kamehameha so early? And yes, I am trying to make Kakarot a lot stronger than He would've been as a canon, which is gonna be one hell of a challenge. What do you guys think about the story so far?**


	6. Lunch and boredom

**Hi, um someone brought up I misspelled a couple words at the end of the last chapter. Sorry about that, I kinda got lazy when I was reading it over. **

**Also, Someone said I already showed the Kamehameha. You definately got your stories confused, because that's the first time in this story I even mentioned it, let alone put it in the story. **

**Anyway, This one I made sure I didn't screw Any spelling, or grammar issues.**

* * *

"Kakarot..." Said Person's eyes tightened slightly.

"Hey Kakarot!..." The voice said again. It sounded really familiar, and seemed to draw his attention.

"Damn it, wake up monkey boy!" The voice snapped.

Kakarot opened his eyes and snapped his attention to Bulma, who woke him. He looked around and saw he was in a bright orange room. Bulma was sitting to the left, looking very Proud of herself. Roshi leaned on the doorway out, while Turtle was laying there besides Roshi, chewing lettuce.

Kakarot looked at himself. He was wearing his Black shorts, with his tail laying lazily on the mattress. As for injuries, He felt a couple broken ribs, along with stitches along his arm. His chest was in bandages, and his tail felt scorched in places.

The real pain was in his left ankle however. His ankle was twisted and swollen, but He ignored it.

"Hi to you to harpy." Kakarot said, rubbing his eyes.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"What the hell hit me, and how long was I out?" Kakarot asked, sitting up And scratching the back of hs head.

"My signiture attack, and a day." Roshi said standing up straighter.

"Huh." Was all Kakarot said in response. He looked around, and saw his armor, suprisingly still intact, along with his scouter and Necklace on the night stand.

Kakarot rubbed his stiff shoulder, before his stomach roared angrily. Kakarot Glanced around, and said "So um...you got any food old timer?"

An hour later; in the kitchen

Kakarot had scarfed down his forth bowl of soup, and Roshi stared on in astonishment and horror of being out of food.

Bulma, being kinda used to it by now, paid no attention to it. She layed on the couch, staring at the tv, humming silently.

"So Kakarot, um...Can I have some food before you eat me out of house and home?" Roshi asked. The sad truth was, whenever Roshi set a plate down for himself onto the table, Kakarot saw it, snatched it, and ate it in five seconds.

"Wof coure!" kakarot exlaimed With a mouth full of swallowed it, and devoured the garlic bread in front of him.

"Um, what?" Roshi asked confused.

"He said of Course." Bulma said nonchalantly, not really paying attention.

"How the heck can you understand him when he is like this?" Roshi exclaimed, looking at the bluenette.

Kakarot himself knew a possible answer, but was afraid to mention it. His father mentioned something about mating and the processes the two go through in his message, and how they supposedly can read each other like the back of their hands and crazy stuff like that. He kept that to himself, and listened to Bulma's answer.

"It...um...sounded like he said it?" The response was more of a question than an answer.

Kakarot tuned out their following conversation, and stared hungrily at his food. A few minutes later, he finished his eleventh, and final, plate of food.

He stacked them next to his eighteen Bowls, and his cup. He lost count after thirty seven times it was refilled.

He got up from his seat, and looked over at Bulma and Roshi. The scene that greeted him was Roshi trying to touch Bulma's butt, seriously ticking Bulma off. She slap Roshi, who fell down comically Clutching his bright red cheek.

Kakarot busted out laughing, and Bulma blushed slightly.

"Shut your mouth Monkey boy." She hissed.

Kakarot went silent instantly, and thought to himself _'What did I do? All I did was laugh at her slapping Roshi.' _

Kakarot scratched the back of his neck, before shrugging.

As Roshi got up, Kakarot decided to ask a question. "Hey Roshi, After We're done looking for the dragon balls, can you train me to be stronger?"

Roshi thought about it for a second, and said "sure kid."

Kakarot nodded, and walked back to the room. Every step hurt his foot, making him wince harshly as it seared with pain. While walking back to the room, He glanced back down at it again, and thought to himself _'Damn it Kakarot, you can take this.' _

As he got into his room, He stubbed his toe. It wasn't his swollen foot, so he only nearly cursed instead of immediately blasting the wall. Instead, he nearly shouted as the wooden doorframe collided with his pinkie toe, so to prevent himself from looking weak, he punched the doorframe. The blow made a loud _crack, _and the wall crunched from impact. Roshi sped walked back there, accompanied by Bulma and Turtle.

"What did you do to my door frame!" Roahi exclaimed in horror when he arrived.

Kakarot scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, and said "I...um...stubbed my toe."

Bulma started laughing, while Roshi took a deep breath. They all walked back, Wile Kakarot glared at the doorframe. He flipped it off, and walked inside.

He went to put his armor on, when he realized it _had _broken from the force of the Kamehameha. There was a steel alloy extremely similar to his saiyan armor mixed into his saiyan armor Around the chest, and parts of the stomach. It wasn't noticeable unless you've been wearing the armor your entire life, because it weighed just a tad more. Bulma must've had a lot of free time here on this island to make his armor look and feel brand new.

He put on the Armor, and patted his chest to double check that it wasn't broken. He took a breath in relief when he found it wasn't.

He then made sure his necklace wasn't broken, before putting it on. He decided to put it under his armor, so it wouldn't get in his way as much, or break.

His tail was wrapped around his waist in his usual style, while his scouter was over his right eye. He put one boot on, before he shoved his other boot onto his foot, nearly hissing in pain.

He limped back out, and said "Are you ready to go Bulma?"

Bulma looked at him suprised, and said "but your injuries-"

"Bulma, I'll be fine." Kakarot insisted.

Bulmalooked skeptical, but sighed. "Damn saiyan's and their pride." She mumbled.

The duo walked outside, Before Bulma tossed a capsule into the water. A small boat popped out, and the two hopped on in.

Kakarot bite his tongue to prevent a grunt of pain from escaping his lips.

The two headed back to mainland, waving good-bye to Roshi and Turtle.

An hour later, Kakarot stared bored at the water. He let his head fall onto the wood, before looking back over at Bulma

"How much farther?" He asked, sounding like a child.

Bulma looked up from her book and said "around two more hours."

The response made Kakarot cursed silently.

Later

Kakarot moaned in desperation. "Please make it go faster!" He begged.

Bulma shut her book in frustration and said "Kakarot, I can't make it go any faster than this."

"Wwwhyyyyyy!" He groaned.

"Because I can't. Now shut up." She said.

Kakarot grumpled under his breath, and stared at the wide ocean Bulma. He smirked mischevoously, and nudged her leg with his good foot.

This glorious torture went on for another hour.

Bulma Glared harshly at her book, while Kakarot entertained himself with her Leg. It sounded a little wrong to her, but right now, Bulma was to annoyed to care.

"Damn it Kakarot, just take a nap!" She snapped at him.

Kakarot grinned, and continued nudging her leg.

Bulma slammed her book shut, and kicked him in the shin.

Kakarot winced, and rubbed his shin in pain.

"There. Now stop it you jerk!" Bulma said, raising her chin.

"Damned harpy!" Kakarot hissed, rubbing his bruised shin.

Bulma smirked and said "Next time, you won't annoy the hell out of me, monkey boy."

Kakarot glared at her, and decided to meditate to pass the time. His ankle felt like lava, but Kakarot ignored it and sat indian style, attempting to focus.

Before he knew it, They landed on the same beach he battled Roshi.

"Is that..."

"That's where Roshi blasted you." Bulma nodded at Kakarot, who stared at the charred field next to the beach. The ground was tore up, with small chunks of soil missing. The rocks seperatong the beack from the field were chipped as well.

"Damn." Kakarot muttered Before asking "Which way are we going?"

Bulma pursed her lips. "Might as well check the desert." Bulma mumbled going through their options. When she had decided, she threw a capsule car out and said "West."

* * *

**Well, There it is. Sorry its up at such a late hour(For me at least). Anyway, stay tuned for more.**

**I also had to make sure it had no errors. I hope this chapter is more well written for you guys.**


	7. Injuries and a problem

**Well, Here's the new chapter. Read, review it, love it. **

* * *

Two hours after last chapter

The two travelers were silent as they drove by an extremely large forest.

Kakarot had been staring at the radar for what felt like hours, but to no avail. Finally, as the sun set, it beeped.

"Bulma, We got a reading, at least I think." Kakarot said From the passenger seat. Bulma looked at his lap, and nodded.

"That's a reading, alright." She said. She pulled over, due to the fact that they ran out of road.

"looks like we're walking." Kakarot said as Bulma let out a curse. Bulma sighed turned the car back into a capsule. She checked the rasar and let out a quiet groan.

"That's a seven mile walk." She said, looking crestfallen.

Kakarot shrugged, and said "we can wait until dawn before we head out though."

Bulma nodded dejectedly, and the two set up camp. They put their tents up after an hour of yelling, cursing, and downright pain in their bottoms., they finally got their tents up.

"Hey Kakarot, can you go find us some food?" Bulma asked.

"That means you gotta get fore wood." Kakarot said, dusting off his pants.

"Alright." Bulma said, getting up as well.

The two walked into the woods, and split up. With Kakarot wandering through the woods, looking for food, While Bulma collected firewood.

After fourty five minutes, Kakarot's scouter alerted him to somerhing to the left. He looked over, and saw a man charging him. What he was doing in the middle of the woods, Kakarot had no idea.

"Haaa!" He yelled, throwing a sloppy punch at Kakarot. Kakarot was careful not to reinjure his ankle, and caught the blow. He tossed the fighter above his head, and sent him crashing into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kakarot asked, getting in a stance. It was one Gohan taught him to use only if he was injured.

"defending my people from Oolong." the fighter said getting up.

"Who the heck is that?" Kakarot asked, looking confused.

"You...don't work for him or anything?" The fighter asked suprised.

"No, I was hunting for food while my...friend collects firewood. If you want, I'll take you to our camp." Kakarot offered.

"Show me." The fighter Agreed.

Along the way, Kakarot saw a deer.

"shh!" Kakarot said. He pointed at the deer, and said "dinner."

"How are you going to catch it." The fighter asked.

Kakarot knew he could catch it, but his ankle was busted up. He grinned as he thought about option two, and lifted a finger. He pointed at the deer, and fired a thin yellow stream of energy at it. The deer fell down, with a small hole through his side. The energy tore through its heart, instantly killing it.

"Holy shi-"

"No foul language." Kakarot scolded lightly. "Unless you wish the same fate, do not say those words please." Kakarot added the last word to attempt to sound nicer.

"okay, understood, won't happy again." The fighter Stammered, putting his hands in the air.

Kakarot picked up the corpse of the deer, and threw it over his shoulder.

"So, um, kid-"

"You can call me Kakarot." Kakarot interrupted.

"Right, Kakarot, how did you do that?" The fighter asked.

"I used energy manipulation." Kakarot replied. He would of continued, but they arrived at their campsite.

The two saw Bulma, and as greeting, Kakarot said "Lookie over here Bulma. I managed to make a friend wothout getting blown into Oblivion."

Bulma looked suprised, and saw the deer on his shoulded. She looked sceptical, and said "um...Kakarot, Can that deer feed the three of us?"

Kakarot sighed, and said "I'll get more food." He ran off, while the fighter just sat there. The fighter stared in shock at the speed the boy could move.

"So mister, You gotta name?" Bulma asked Sitting diagonal from him.

"My name? It's Sherman." The fighter, still slightly suspicious. He jumped slightly when Bulma tossed another piece of wood into the pile.

"I'm not going to kill you." Bulma said, getting up.

Sherman watched her carefully, But saw Kakarot already running back. He had a large geese with broken necks in both of his hands.

"Damn kid, your fast." Sherman said in awe.

Kakarot raised his chin slightly, and said "I'm fifteen, I'm not a kid."

* * *

**(Remember, this is an AU. I might as well mention, Bulma is sixteen as well. And yes, I know she's supposed to be eighteen, and Goku is Twelve.)**

* * *

"Your still young to me, kiddo." Sherman said.

"That might be true, but as you've seen, I can kill you in a heart beat if you call me kiddo again." Kakarot threatened.

"Okay, Kakarot, help me make a fire." Bulma interrupted the two. Sherman looked nonchalant about the situation, while Kakarot had his 'I'll rip your arms off if you speak' look on his face.

However, Kakarot looked over at Bulma, and the harsh look left him instantly.

He blasted the wood, and a small fire shined brightly in the wilderness.

Bulma went to cooking the food, while Kakarot and Sherman sat there silently. Finally, Kakarot couldn't handle the silence.

"So Sherman, care to tell me about this Oolong character?" Kakarot asked, taking off his boot. His Ankle looked worse than it did at the Kame house, and Bulma nearly spit out her water. The bone was making jagged points in his skin barely not breaking through it. It was also swollen beyond anything Kakarot had ever experieced. Sherman winced at the sight.

"Kakarot, I thought you said you were okay!" Bulma yelped.

He scratched his head and stammered "um...I...uh..."

bulma snatched his foot, careful not to injure it worse, while Kakarot fall down. He layed on his stomach with his chin resting on his hands. There with an annoyed look on his face, while Sherman watched the duo interact.

"damn it to hell Kakarot, its broken in three places!" Bulma said, glaring at the back of his head.

"I-"

"Now we're going to have to put this journey for the dragon balls on hold and rest here for about three weeks so this foot of yours can heal."

"But it-"

"We are going to let your damned foot rest or so help me your going to have a concussion too."

Sherman watched as Kakarot faltered, and shook his head. He poked the flames with a stick, while Kakarot got his foot wrapped in sports tape.

"There, done. Now, do not walk on it. You hear me? D not put any damn pressure on that foot." She said.

"Alright, alright, fine Bulma! I won't walk on it." Kakarot said.

"Anyway, Sherman, tell me about Oolong." Kakarot asked again.

"He is a demon," sherman began.

"Who has been stealing women from my village. He has stolen so many, and his next target is my Daughter." Sherman said.

Kakarot leapt off the ground with his good foot, and began floating.

He grinned at Bulma, who muttered "smartass." Under her breath.

"Would you mind taking us to your village." He asked, excited about a possible fight.

"You...want to go to my village?" Sherman stammered. "Why on god's green earth would you? What if he tries to take her?" He gestured to Bulma. Kakarot got a dark gleam in his eye about that prospect.

"I'll rip him limb from limb."

* * *

**Well, stay tuned for more is about all I can say.**


	8. Have you ever tried bacon?

**Damn you guys do not like Sherman. Do not fear, he's not replacing Yamcha. Like seriously, I don't know if that is legal. Think of Sherman like Turtle. just there for a few chapters, then they leave for the next dragon ball with him just chilling at his village. In fact, this is his last chapter he's in. **

**And yes I know Kakarot mating shit is really fast in his head, but he hasn't actually done anything, or will for a long while. **

**Also, one review got me thinking up something. Did you guys want me to have Bardock telling Kakarot about the birds and the bees in the actual story? Because that would be way to akward for me. anyway, now all those have been checked off, you may read the chapter.**

* * *

Kakarot Floated behind the group, careful not to make Bulma yell at him again. His ears still rang from when he bumped a tree with his foot, making her go balistic.

Bulma walked in the middle of the three, with her dragon radar in her pocket. Her eyes were a little droopy from lack pf sleep.

Sherman walked in front of them, leading them to his village. He was a little nervous that Oolong attacked while he was gone.

They arrived, and the villagers either pulled out pitchforks, or they hid in their homes.

"Daddy?" A little girl said. She was short, even for her young age, with strait black hair that covered her brown eyes. She wore a blue dress, and looked shy towards the two travelers.

"Hi, I'm Bulma." The bluenette said.

"Hi...I'm Pochawompa." the little girl replied Nervously.

A villager stared at Kakarot, and said "how are you flying?" The villager was a boy, about twelve years old.

"kai manipulation." Kakarot replied shortly. Kakarot looked over at the hills to the east, indifferent to the girl in front of him.

Bulma, with a slight look of annoyance, nudged his side. He looked at her and bulma glared at him.

"Hi...I'm Kakarot." Kakarot said, rolling his eyes.

"Hi Kakarot." Replied Pochawompa.

Sherman picked her up, and put her on his shoulder.

"Well, now you've met my daughter." He said, grinning.

"You honestly think Oolong would want to take a five year old?" Kakarot deadpanned.

"Yes, he has taken five year olds before." Sherman replied stiffly.

Kakarot clenched his teeth, and thought to himself _'What kind of sicko kidnaps five year olds?' _

Bulma apparently shared his anger, and said "What kind of a creep kidnaps little kids?"

Sherman shrugged, and said "You guys can sleep in our guest bedroom if you need to."

Bulma nodded her head, while Kakarot kept his indifference look.

"You're just going to allow outsiders in our village?" A villager cried.

Kakarot shot a beam of energy next to his head, and hit the tree roght behind him. There was a bullet sized hole clean through the tree Where the beam hit.

"If we wanted you dead, you already would've been a rotting corpse." Kakarot said coldly.

Sherman took a breath, while Bulma face palmed at his actions.

"Kakarot, calm down, what would you do in his shoes?" Bulma asked her companion.

"Kill the demonic prick that put him there in the first place." Kakarot said matter of factly.

Bulma glared at him, while Sherman's mouth tightened into a thin line.

"We've tried." He said grimely. "But he runs away as soon as he grabs a girl."

Kakarot shrugged, and Sherman led them into the spare room.

"Sorry about only one bed." Sherman said, rubbing his neck.

"Its alright, I'll sleep on the floor. You gotta spare blanket?" Kakarot asked.

After about ten minutes, eight of them being Bulma protesting Kakarot sleeping on the floor. "You have the busted Ankle."

Kakarot shrugged and said "yeah, but if Oolong attacks, I'll be up faster than I would be in the bed."

Bulma relented, and Kakarot folded the blanket in half, sitting in between the halves.

"Good Night Bulma." Kakarot said, falling asleep.

"Night monkey boy." Bulma said. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Later

Kakarot heard a scream. He snapped his eyes open, leapt up to his feet. He hurt his ankle again in the process, but at the time, Kakarot didn't mind the pain.

He saw Bulma sitting up and said to her "stay here." He flew out the door, and saw Sherman smashed through the coffee table, with a large, red demon running off with Pochawompa.

"Kakarot, please get my daughter back." Sherman coughed.

"I'll get her." He said determined. He flew as fast as he could after the large demon.

Within a minute, Kakarot was right behind him. He up behind the demon's head, and smashed his knee against it. Oolong dropped Pochawompa, and Kakarot caught her.

He set her down, and looked back at Oolong. Instead of a huge ogre like monster, he saw a small pig running away. Kakarot flew behind him, and grabbed him from the back of the collar. He lifted him up, and stared at the pig.

"Alright, Spill it Porky, where are they?" Kakarot said, glaring at the pig.

"please don't kill me, I just want someone to-"

"Have you ever tried Bacon?" Kakarot interrupted. "Because it's made of pig and guess what little guy, I'm pretty hungry."

"Okay, please, I'lll take you there! Just please spare me!" Oolong stammered. The villagers finally caught up with Kakarot, and were suprised to find him Holding a pig.

"Hey everyone. Meet the real Oolong. He's gonna take us to the kidnapped girls, or he gets to have the honor of being my breakfast." Kakarot said, grinning evilly at the pig.

Bulma walked up with Sherman, and Sherman hugged.

"Kakarot, is that really Oolong?" Bulma asked sceptically.

"Yeah, He can shapeshift or something." Kakarot said.

"shapeshift?" Bulma asked.

Suddenly, Oolong turned into a small bird, and tried to fly away.

Kakarot snatched Oolong out of the air with ease, and started shaking him Angrily.

"Huh." Bulma said, suprised.

"Told you." was all Kakarot said.

"Now, turn back into a pig, or I'll crush you." He told Oolong.

Oolong, fearing for his life, listened.

"Alright, fine. This way." Oolong grumpled, walking to the left. Kakarot walked behind him, with Bulma, Sherman, and Pochawompa next to him and the suspisious Villagers walked behind them.

Oolong led them to a large mansion, where all the women were chatting iddly.

The families reunited, and were suprosed at how well they were treated.

Dawn; three weeks later

Bulma and Kakarot were packing their car up, with Kakarot holding Oolong. His foot was finally healed, and the duo now had a mascot.

"I don't want to go!" Oolong wailed.

"Do you want to be my breakfast?" Kakarot deadpanned.

Bulma sat in the car with Oolong handcuffed to the door as Kakarot said his goodbyes.

He shook Sherman's hand, who said "Good luck out there kid, and here take this." he handed him a dragon ball, making Kakarot grin.

"So that's what made it on the radar!" He exclaimed.

"Also good luck about that." Sherman smirked, gestured to The car.

Kakarot, putting pieces of the puzzle together, scowled. "go die in a hole." He said, walking to their car.

"Ready for the next one?" Bulma asked, handing him the radar. Kakarot got in the car, clicked it, and saw one pop up in the desert nearby.

"Yeah, its only eighty miles from here."

* * *

**Okay, hi. Busy ass day. Remember in the first or second or chapter when I said he was twelve? Yeah, just ignore that. He's staying fifteen, because I already deleted that chapter from this, and really don't want to retype this story because of the little mistake. Now that thats over and dealt with, please stay tuned while I work on the next chapter. Now,just to help, an age chart will be put up under this. Now, read the thing, so I can sleep for the first time in thrity somethin hours.**

**Bulma: 16 years old.**

**Oolong: 8 years old. (He's younger than goku according to dragon ball wiki. I haven't seen every episode, so thats been pretty damn helpful.) **

**KAKAROT: 15 YEARS OLD**


	9. The Desert Bandit

**Okay, chapter is a little short, but the next one should be longer. **

* * *

The gang left the hills of The village, and saw the vast Diablo desert. They were heading towards a rest stop, and a sign near it said "only Rest stop for next 618 miles."

Bulma pulled into it, and asked. "Does anyone have to pee."

Kakarot remained silent, but Oolong tried to raise his hand yelling "I do, I do!" which advertly resulted in him smacking Kakarot upside the head.

"It was an accident Kakarot, chill out!" Bulma yelled at Kakarot, who started wailing at the air behind him. Bulma was thankful he forgot to unbuckle, otherwise there would be blood stain for weeks back there.

Kakarot grunbled under his breath, while Bulma drove on past the only place Oolong could go to the bathroom for hundreds of miles.

"NO!" Oolong wailed.

"Maybe next time, you'll just say yes instead of smacking people." Bulma scolded.

Bulma stared at the road, while Kakarot entertained himself with his scouter. Oolong sat in the back, crying to himself.

"What'cha doin?" Bulma asked Kakarot.

"It keeps saying there's someone behind us, but Whenever I look back there, no ones there." he said, before sighing.

"I'll deal with it later." He mumbled, before staring out the window.

Bulma drove the car, ignoring Kakarot threatening Oolong for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes. She glanced over, and Kakarot was strangling him again.

"Shut up for Kami's sake!" Kakarot roared at Oolong.

Bulma took a deep breath, before snapping. "Kakarot, just ignore him and stay quiet!"

Kakarot obeyed, and glared at Oolong one last time before turning back around.

"I'm seriously about to turn him into a hot dog." Kakarot mumbled.

"I'm about to the smack the white off your face and turn you purple." Bulma said.

Kakarot shivered slightly.

Oolong laughed and said "Kakarot just got told."

Kakarot just shot a kai ball next to his head, charring the seat.

"Damn it Kakarot!" Bulma groaned.

"Sorry." He grimanced.

"How many more miles?" Bulma asked, trying to change the subjest

"Two." Kakarot replied, clicking the radar.

Bulma nodded, and turned left...right into a pit.

"Mommy!" Oolong screamed.

The car smashed on the passenger side, pinning Kakarot in his seat.

Bulma emerged with a few bruises and a cut on her arm, while Oolong remained unscathed. .

Kakarot opened his eyes, and blood leaked into them. H closed them again, and kicked the door opened.

He breathed in the dusty air from the small pit, and blew the seat away with a tiny blast.

He smashed the buckle, and ripped the seat belt away.

He stumpled out, and saw his reflection in the broken mirrors laying on the ground from the wreck. Blood leaked across his fore head, and into his eyes, and he had A bruised cheek. His leg had a gash running down it, tearing his pants. Miracuously, his scoter remained unharmed.

"Kakarot, are you okay?" Bulma asked.

He nodded, and wiped the blood from his eyes. "We have anything for this?" he asked Gesturing to his leg.

Bulma looked around their wreckage, and saw the bandages we ripped apart.

Kakarot cursed and grabbed a dirty piece of cloth. What it was doing there, he had no idea. He ripped it in two, and tied the cloth around his leg.

"Here," he handed her the other half. "Your arm is cut." He said, pointing at her arm.

Bulma was so worried about the others, she forgot about the gash across her arm. It looked bad, but it felt fine.

"Your adrenaline is still flowing from the crash." Kakarot said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Trust me, You would be screaming if not for that." He said.

"But you wouldn't?" Bulma said with an eyeroll.

"I ran around with a busted ankle for roughly ten hours, fought someone, killed a deer, and snapped two geese's necks before you even saw my foot. You tell me." Kakarot countered.

"Guys, what about food." Oolong said.

"Well, your always an option." Kakarot said nonchalantly.

"Can't you just fly us out?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, but unless you magically packed another car, we would bake to death in the desert before we found anything. Best to wait until dusk." Kakarot said.

What do you want to do to pass the time?" Oolong asked.

"train." Kakarot said.

"How about we play go fish?" Bulma asked brightly.

"You packed a deck of cards, but didn't think twice about an extra car?" Kakarot asked pointedly.

"Yes, and your playing."

"No, I'm not."

Ten minutes later

"Got any threes?" Bulma asked Kakarot.

He groaned, and watched Oolong entertained himself with a yo-yo. He plucked a card out of his hand, and gave it to Bulma.

She smiled, and put the pair down next to her eighteen other pairs, most being full sets.

"I hate this game." Kakarot muttered, glancing at his five pairs.

"Lighten up, I have to be better at you at something." Bulma said.

"Well, Lookie here!" a voice said from atop the pit.

Kakarot glanced up, and saw a man with long black hair, and what looked like a sword on his shoulder.

"Well, You all give me your money, and I'll toss ya a latter. Sound fair?"

"What's your name?" Oolong said, sounding a little edgy.

"People call me the desert bandit." the man grinned.

Kakarot rolled his eyes, and said to Bulma "I'll get you out when I'm done fighting the fool on top of this pit.

Kakarot leapt up, and flew up to be eye level with the man.

The man fell back, before getting in a good offensive stance.

"What the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kakarot, and your damn pit had us trapped there for roughly twelve hours. Now, I want to fight."

* * *

**Told you guys not to fear, didn't I? Next chapter, Desert Bandit vs. Kakarot! **


	10. Kakarot vs Yamcha

**Hi. **

* * *

Kakarot landed softly on the ground right in front of the pit, before sprinting at the Bandit. He threw a punch, which was blocked by the other fighter.

"Huh, your pretty good, You gotta real name? Or am I just gonna call you Bandit?" Kakarot asked.

"My name is Yamcha." The bandit said, throwing his knee at Kakarot's gut. Kakarot blocked it, and headbutted him in the jaw.

The bandit named Yamcha stumbled back, and Kakarot ran up, and kicked him in the chest. He was about to stomp Yamcha's chest, when a bluish white thing hit him in the nose.

"Yamcha, are you okay?" the little blue thing asked. It had the most ridiculous voice Kakarot had ever heard.

"I'm fine Puar, just fighting this little shrimp." The blue thing flew up above, while Yamcha charged again, and swung his fist at Kakarot's face.

Kakarot dodged it, and mocked "And here I thought I would get a decent workout from this." Kakarot slammed his fist into Yamcha's face, sending the bandit back.

"Alright shorty, nice swing, I'll give you that. But now, I'm done holding back!" Yamcha charged with renewed vigor, and punched Kakarot in the jaw.

Kakarot stumbled, and Yamcha kicked him in the back of the head. Kakarot fell to the earth, before front flipping to his feet.

Kakarot elbowed Yamcha in his sternum, knocking the wind out of the bandirt. Then, Kakarot round house kicked him across the jaw.

Yamcha spun three sixty, before kneeing Kakarot in the cheek, and kicking him in the gut.

Kakarot stumbled back, before regaining his footing. "So, are we done with our little warm up?"

Yamcha pulled out his sword, so Kakarot took it as a yes.

Kakarot ran at the bandit, dodging the sword swing and punching him in the gut.

Yamcha put his hand over his stomach, and swung his sword at Kakarot again. This time though, he managed to leave a cut along Kakarot's shoulder.

Kakarot stumbled backwards, letting Yamcha charge forward, and swing his sword at Kakarot's neck. Kakarot dodged it, and countered with another fist into Yamcha's gut.

Yamcha winced, but smashed the hilt of his sword into Kakarot's temple.

Blood gushed from his temple, covering up the dried up blood on his forehead.

Kakarot flipped away, and stared at Yamcha, mildly impressed. He shrugged, and raised his arm towards Yamcha, and fired a kai blast at him.

The ball nailed Yamcha in the chest, charring his shirt. Yamcha's sword flew into the pit, immbedding itself into the wall, and Leaving him weaponless,

Yamcha got onto his feet and glared at Kakarot. He charged Kakarot, shouting, "Wolf Fang Fist!" He began rapidly throwing punches, with Kakarot struggling to dodge them all.

Eventually, one hit Kakarot in the cheek, knocking the saiyan Towards the pit. Kakarot backflipped up, and slid to within cemtimeters from the entrance of the pit.

Yamcha continued his assualt, And kicked Kakarot in the gut.

Kakarot grinned, and snatched up Yamcha's foot, before spinning around and throwing him into the pit. Kakarot levitated down into the pit with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it." Yamcha muttered, spitting sand and blood out of his mouth.

"Kakarot, are you-"

"Bulma, stay back." Kakarot interrupted. Yamcha looked over at the girl, and nearly froze in fear.

Kakarot landed next to Bulma with a hard look on his face.

He charged Yamcha, who stood frozen in terror.

Puar flew into the pit, and tried to hit Kakarot to distract him, but Oolong suprisingly stopped him. He grabbed the littler cat like shapeshifter, and held him. **(I could never figure out if Puar was a boy or a girl, he is a guy right?) **Oolong grinned slightly, while Puar shuddered.

"We're spectators, so enjoy the show shrimp." Oolong said with a dark smirk on his pink face.

"I hope Yamcha turns you into pork chops." Puar said, struggling to escape the hold.

Meanwhile in the fight, Kakarot Punched Yamcha in the stomach, then kneed him in the face.

He grabbed Yamcha by the shirt, and tossed him into their destroyed car.

Yamcha's face still held the frozen look of terror, but now it had more cuts and bruises on it.

Kakarot kicked Yamcha in the ribs, and a crack could be heard.

Kakarot grabbed him by the throat, before flying up to The sky. He tossed Yamcha into the ground from fifteen feet in the air. Yamcha landed on his stomach, and puked up blood.

"This is way to easy." Kakarot said, landinng softly on the ground.

He walked casually over to Yamcha, and lifted up the bandit. Yamcha had blood leaking from his broken nose, and blood dripping from his mouth.

Yamcha had a wolfish look in his eyes, and smashed his head into Kakarot's nose. He stood up, and wiped the blood away.

"Huh, your one durable punching bag." Kakarot said, with a mock look of impression on his face.

Yamcha ran at Kakarot, and landed a punch to Kakarot's face.

Kakarot stumbled back in suprise, and Yamcha kicked Kakarot in the gut.

Yamcha continued his assualt, and elbowed Kakarot in the back of the skull. Kakarot hit the dirt, before rolling over.

Yamcha kicked him in the face as he got up, and punched him in the gut. Kakarot landed awkardly on his tail, making him wince.

"Give up yet Kid?" Yamcha taunted, towering over him.

Kakarot replied by blasting Yamcha in the stomach. Kakarot got up, spitting blood out his mouth.

Kakarot Changed his stance, one which focus on offense more. "Bring it on." he said.

Kakarot charged him, and front flipped over the bandit. He kicked Yamcha in the back of the skull, before landing on his feet, and kicking him in the side of the head. Yamcha stumbled, and Kakarot kneed him in his ribs, hearing another rib break.

Yamcha doubled over, clutching his injured ribs, before Kakarot uppercutted him in the face. Yamcha fell to the ground, so Kakarot grabbed his arm and slid him back into the pit once again.

Yamcha fell, and crashed on top of the totalled car. Capsules spilled out his pocket, and Bulma pick one up.

"Sweet, a ride out of here!" she exclaimed happily.

Yamcha groaned, while Puar shouted something like "those are ours!" At bulma.

Kakarot slid down the pit like a surfer, and landed Inches behind Oolong.

"Give up yet?" Kakarot called out.

Yamcha got up, and saw Bulma again. Once more, he froze.

"What's a matter, cat got your tongue?" Kakarot asked.

He saw Yamcha staring at Bulma, and the gears in his head finally gave him an answer. Kakarot didn't know how to react, so he did the natural thing. He doubled over laughing, stammering between laughs "your... afraid...of...that's priceless!" His laughter however, was much to Yamcha's annoyance.

"Shut up!" Yamcha yelled, furious. His anger made him forget his fear, and he charge Kakarot.

He elbowed Kakarot in the temple, before kneeing Kakarot in the jaw. Kakarot stumbled back, before looking serious.

"Alright, enough of this." Kakarot said, looking angered.

He slammed his fist as hard as he could into Yamcha's face, sending the bandit flying into the wall. Kakarot ran up to him, and punched him in the gut, making Yamcha vommit blood. the blood landed on Bulma's shoe, who shrieked.

Ignoring the terrible screech of disgust from his companion, Kakarot grabbed Yamcha by the throat, before slamming him into the ground.

He went to stomp on Yamcha's throat, but Puar broke free from Oolong's hold. He rammed Kakarot in the nose, before the two of them climbed the pit like pros.

As they ran up the pit, Yamcha snatched up his sword.

"Get back here!" Kakarot yelled, flying up after them. He reached the top of the pit, but only their car could be seen.

Out of nowhere, Kakarot recieve a kick to his face.

Kakarot stumbled in suprise, before blocking a punch heading at his head.

He kneed Yamcha in the face, kicking Yamcha's ribs once more.

Yamcha winced, and swung his sword at Kakarot's neck.

However, Kakarot kicked Yamcha's wrist, knocking the sword out. He caught the blade in mid air, and pointed it at the bandit's throat.

"Surrender." Kakarot said, before Puar came out of hiding, and snatched the sword away.

Yamcha Punched Kakarot in the nose, sending him back into the pit before running away.

Kakarot landed harshly on his back after free falling around twenty feet, and was dazed. By the time he was able to walk in a straight line, they were gone.

* * *

**Okay, there you have it. Who do you guys think won? **


	11. A failed heist

**Well, this chapter is really short. shortest of the story so far. Sorry it took a little longer than usual, and it's about two or three hundred words shorter than normal.**

* * *

Bulma sighed to herself as she thought about all that had transpired today.

_"First, We get a dragpn ball from that village, then we crash into a pit. Over the following twelve hours, Kakarot and I played War and Go Fish, until that bandit guy showed up. What did he say his name was? Yam-something. He was pretty cute in a scruffy way I guess, but he did try to steal all our stuff. Next thing I know, Kakarot goes and fights him. Now that I think about it, How didn't Kakarot beat the crap out of him? Roshi would've destroyed that bandit guy, so why couldn't Kakarot?" _

"Hey Kakarot," Bulma started.

"Yeah?" Kakarot replied, prying his gaze from his necklace.

"Why didn't you dominate that bandit? He didn't look like much." Bulma stated.

Kakarot had a look on his face that said_ really?_

He saw it was an honest question, so he said "I got my head smashed against a metal car going around sixty miles an hour, and hadn't eaten much in twelve hours, and I still have a deep gash across my leg with nothing but a piece of cloth covered in my blood over it, and yet I managed to break three of his ribs, his nose, and got to be on a first name basis."

Bulma nodded, thinking it was a pretty good reason. She shrugged mentally and continued driving in silence.

Kakarot was silent as well, just staring at his necklace. It always made him feel a little closer to his family, but he knew that his family was gone, and he would never meet them as long as he had a heart beat.

_"It's funny really, I miss people I never met. It's not like I don't have a family of my own right here on Earth." _

Kakarot glanced over at Bulma, before Looking back out the window.

_"Still, it would've been nice. Growing up around an actual family with people like me." _

He frowned at the thought, before putting those thoughts at the recesses of his mind.

Kakarot glanced back over at Bulma, and noticed her eyes were getting droopy. He tapped her shoulder and said "We should stop for the night. Unless you want me to drive?"

Of course, he knew she would say no to him driving. She knew him well enough to know he would total the car within ten miles from road rage. Plus, he had no clue how to drive.

"Hey, I thought that damned dragon ball was two miles away, twenty miles ago." Bulma asked.

Kakarot clicked it, and realized he misread it. "um...Bulma, I think I misread it." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

He handed her the radar, and she flipped.

"MISREAD IT! YOU WERE OFF BY 618 MILES! DO YOU REALIZE HOW FAR AWAY THAT IS FROM HERE!" She exploded.

"Gah!" Oolong yelped from the sudden shouting. He looked around with wide eyes, before he glared at Bulma grumpily.

"Jeez, can't a guy sleep?" He grumbled.

"NO!" Bulma yelled at him.

Kakarot winced. "Christ alive woman, your going to bust my eardrums!" Kakarot said, covering his ears.

"I DON'T CARE!" She bellowed.

Kakarot nodded with wide, dazed looking eyes and his ears ringing from the noise.

"Let's just go to sleep." Oolong suggested.

"I'm with porky, I'm tired and hungry." Kakarot said.

Right on que, his stomach roared in anger, demanding to be fed.

"fine, but we don't have much food." She tossed him a small fish that Kakarot caught while waiting for his ankle to heal.

Kakarot started a small fire and cook the fish, before eating it in record time.

"Uh...I guess...I...oh, screw it. I got something from that Bandit when he dropped it." Oolong said, tossing a capsule.

A trailer popped out, making Kakarot stare, and Bulma shrug.

The trio just walked in and plopped on the forst things in sight.

Kakarot fell onto a couch, and relaxed on it.

Oolong just went to sleep on a smaller couch, seeing as he could fit.

Bulma dragged her bag of Dragon balls onto a table, and decided to take a bath. She turned on some hot water, before getting in.

"Ahhh..." She said happily.

Meanwhile, outside were two thieves with new goals.

"Did you hear what they said, those Dragon ball things can give us any wish we want." Yamcha said to his small blue companion.

"We could be rich!" Puar said with glee.

"Alright, here's what you need to do..."

Later

Everyone was asleep, except for one specific little pig. He tossed and turned, but no matter what he did, He just couldn't fall asleep. He was forming a little plan to trick the two who took him.

He shapeshifted into Kakarot and walked upstairs. As he was halfway up, he saw Bulma walking down with the bag of Dragon balls.

"Oh, hi bulma." Oolong said.

"Hey Kakarot." She greeted nervously. She walked past Oolong and walked outside.

Oolong followed her, and bulma turned around suddenly. Se transformed into a puar, who had a grin on his face.

"got'cha!" Puar said as Yamcha kicked Oolong in the back of the head. Oolong's disguise fell, and Oolong was now normal.

"oh shi-" Yamcha turned around, and saw Kakarot chop Puar's neck, and him holding the dragon balls. Puar fell to the ground, Eyes still wide from the shock of Kakarot's sudden appearence.

Kakarot had a dark look in his eyes, making Yamcha fear for his life.

"Hi prick, goin' somewhere?" He asked darkly.

Kakarot launched a kai ball right into Yamcha's face, sending the bandit crashing into a sand dune.

Bulma walked out, and was suprised.

"Hey Bulma, you mind holding these for me?" Kakarot handed her the dragon balls, and turned back to the bandit known as Yamcha.

"This is going to be the worst beating of your life."


End file.
